1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container and a method for production of a biomembrane and, more particularly, to a container and a method of using microorganisms to produce polymer forming a biomembrane.
2. Description of Related Art
On the market, there are various masks for the purpose of satisfying the need to maintain human skin condition. In general, non-woven fabric is used as a base of masks for containing various cosmetics and medicines. This kind of non-woven fabric is not a cloth knit by thread, but it is a fiber material without being knit by textile processes. Therefore, the non-woven fabric has properties of air permeability, hygroscopicity, durability, drug tolerance, insulativity, and so forth. However, due to good hygroscopicity of the non-woven fabric, various active cosmetics and medicines contained therein are exposed in a two-way direction. Hence, the active cosmetics and medicines easily decompose or evaporate so that the masks can not exhibit all their functions.
Currently, a biomembrane made of polymer produced by microorganisms has been developed. This kind of biomembrane can be processed into, for example, dietary fibers for eating, masks for skin maintenance, and so on. The biomembrane has high water absorption so as to carry large amounts of nutrients. If the biomembrane is manufactured into a mask, the mask can supply nutrition for skin. Besides, the biomembrane has lots of advantageous properties of, for example, having free functional groups which can absorb dirt of skin.
In order to avoid covering organs such as the eyes, the nose, the mouth etc. on the face of the user otherwise resulting in being incapable of watching, smelling, eating, or talking, masks made of conventional non-woven fabric or made of biomembrane are all processed to form predetermined holes so that the user aforementioned requirements can be satisfied. However, formation of the predetermined holes needs die cutting that incurs complex steps of manufacturing and edge impairment of masks or predetermined holes. Accordingly, the yield of the masks is leveled down so that the costs of the production for the masks are raised.